Perish song
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: These are my final words on Earth so I wish to make my final moments to make this so that my death does not go as a mystery also to make sure no one makes the same mistake I did of playing that stupid game I should never have found. The story of a haunted and hacked pokemon platinum game. Don't forget to tell it's story and do not play it! Rated T for death and some gore. complete!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I always enjoyed Pokémon games and I had one time gotten a hacked game when my heart gold went missing but before I could play my new heart gold I found my old.

So I gave the new heart gold to my mother who also happens to have a D.S. She started playing and we found the bag full of every single item, except for Tm's and Hm's as well as key items, with nine hundred ninety nine of each as well the max amount of money possible in the game.

I kind of wished that I had kept the game but I didn't need two heart gold games anyways.

My mom let me have some of her master balls so I got some of them happily. She still has the game and it works completely fine. She sometimes challenges me to Pokémon battles but I often win with more experience, or more knowledge if you will, in the Pokémon world.

I never thought I'd ever get another hacked game since finding one is really hard to do so I was really lucky to have found that one for my mom.

Then my life changed forever when I found another hacked game that I thought I would never find one of them again.

This one was way different from what the game my mom has… It is one of those hacked Pokémon games that you hear soo many fake sounding stories about.

I hope that I can get this up before _IT_ comes to get me.

These are my final words on Earth so I wish to make my final moments to make this so that my death does not go as a mystery also to make sure no one makes the same mistake I did of playing that stupid game I should never have found.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

It was a regular day for me.

Go to school, be bored during classes, go home, find some way to make time fly, take my nightly walk before bed and repeat.

Yeah I have a boring life and though not every day is the same it is mostly the same.

I was walking out on my night walk but since it is spring now I was actually walking as the sun is setting at the moment. I was watching the ground a little in front of me as I walked as music blared in my ears through my headphones. I find my mind wandering to many things far and wide of what each thought stream is about. I often like to think out on my walks. I raise my head and I brush some of my light brown hair out of my face tucking it behind my ear. I noticed the path to my favorite field to walk in appears to be dry so delighted I go in and head to my favorite field.

My favorite field is a large field that is an extension of an off leash dog trail but not many people walk in the field so I like to go there.

I have a bounce in my step as I walk along the dead grass that under my white runners in my favorite field. I begin day dreaming about what it'll be like when the grass grows to be healthy once again flourishing in a beautiful shade of green. I notice something on the ground and usually I would just pass by it but the item catches my attention so I stop and take about two steps back to examine the item.

It is a sign that is made of cardboard with white letters painted on it saying 'Warning! Haunted!' All in capital letters and by the bottom of the sign is a Pokémon platinum game without its case.

I almost squealed for joy. I had Pokémon pearl, fire red, diamond and heart gold but I didn't have platinum so to find one filled my heart with joy. I knew that no one ever brings their gaming systems to the field so someone must have not wanted it to leave it here. I pick it up stuffing it into my pocket completely ignoring the sign and I walk away heading on my home after completely walking the whole field. I couldn't wait to play my new found game once I got home. I flew up the stairs once home and I shut the door to my room behind me as I leap to my bed. I grab my D.S. from my bookshelf then I pull out the platinum game from my pocket.

Popping out the pearl game from D.S. I replaced it with the platinum game and put my pearl game away with my other games on my bookshelf.

I hit the power button and my D.S. came to life like normal and I am anxiously waiting for it to load the game which seems to take forever or it could be that I was just so impatient to start the game I thought it took forever.

Everything looked normal and fine.

I whistled softly as I began thinking of names to give to my giratina as soon as I caught it as I planned on keeping it. I blinked and went silent when I noticed the main menu on the game is on the screen…. But what's this?

This wasn't what I had been expecting at all, which was kind of a disappointment for me, but as my mind processes exactly what it is I get even more excited.

I had just found a hacked game but not like what my mom has, no, this was completely different. I had found a game that's hacked so it's not the usual story line instead showing a different and creative one.

The game itself is working smoothly as to be expected besides the hacked game part.

There on the screen is a white background with black bold letters.

Pokémon perish song.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

I began my game starting a new file since the one that was saved on the game was crossed out with two red lines making an X, not even allowing me to even click it or anything. I didn't mind since I probably would have started a new game anyways. I get the regular start up and the professor shows a wigglytuff as the first Pokémon you see.

Ok I don't see any problem with that so I just continue until….. the professor says something unexpected.

'This wigglytuff's child was looking for you when it got lost.'

In black and white, as clear as day those were the exact words before the game just went on as normal.

I blink my brownish green eyes and wonder if I should be concerned or not. I end up brushing it off as that maybe I'll get a free Pokémon sometime during the game. I start playing my game and I get my first Pokémon, piplup, returning to my character's hometown. I don't see anything that is different from what I expected as regular game play when I first found it so I wondered if this was actually going to be different than the original game.

Then as I leave the town and am able to catch my own Pokémon for the first time that's when it truly started.

The first Pokémon I encountered was a jigglypuff but this jigglypuff was different than the normal jigglypuff as this one has red eyes looking like its haunted or perhaps something that appears in someone's nightmare.

I curse ADD or ADHD, whichever one you go by, because I forgot that this was a hacked game so I thought the jigglypuff was a rare glitch especially since its level ten. I happily sent out a pokeball and caught it on the first try without even taking a second of suspense to see if I had caught or not. I was really happy and I decided to stop giving my Pokémon names after a little bit of playing heart gold when I finally was able to trade to other players in my school thus if they have no nickname then I won't be attached. I check its status and it's moves.

Jigglypuff is a regular jigglypuff with only knowing the move perish song with ten PP.

I was tired since it was getting late but I didn't want to stop playing so my mind didn't process the two words that made up the Pokémon's only attack. I exit out of there and head to my pokedex to check out the entry for the heck of it since it was rare.

'Out of hate that no one listened to its song jigglypuff seeks out revenge by lullabying everyone who hears its song into death.'

A strange and creepy entry but this was a glitch Pokémon in my mind so I figured it was that way because it was a part of the glitch not to mention the other creepy entries of the pokedex that are in there.

Nothing to worry about.

I keep it in my party and I look for another wild Pokémon planning to use the old trick to give two Pokémon experience points when you don't have the exp share.

Finally I run into a bidoof.

I find myself smiling because I became annoyed with bidoof from my other games and now I get to destroy one with my awesome glitch Pokémon.

Piplup is sent out then I switch it out for my jigglypuff.

The bidoof was obviously readying an attacking when I made the switch but the text that was there when it was bidoof's turn was something unexpected since I thought I was playing the normal game.

'Bidoof is too scared to attack.'

I didn't know what to make of it so I tried to do regular battle stuff, clicking on attack then picking perish song only to end up waiting for it to take place.

'Bidoof has no place to run.'

What?

My jigglypuff uses perish song but the text, right after confirming to me that jigglypuff used the attack, was different and the game went dead silent.

'Kao (my characters name) doesn't hear anything.'

The animation shows jigglypuff pulling out a small microphone that is black with what seems to be the word 'death' written in blood on it. Jigglypuff sings into the mic as black and red music notes, floating from jigglypuffs mouth area, float over to the bidoof circling it once then the notes shatter.

Bidoof's health is gone as soon as the notes disappear. It falls over onto it's side looking at me with eyes of horror and death.

'Bidoof has died.'

The text made my pale lips have more air flow out of them as my breath picks up speed.

The game gives me my experience points then it fades to where I was before like how Pokémon games work except all around are dead Pokémon bodies with one bidoof right in front of me.

That was my wake up call for when I remembered this was a hacked game instead of the real one.

I traveled around a little more there but no wild Pokémon appeared at all as their bodies are all laying out like a display of mass murder. I ran to the nearest town and saw a Pokémon center just past the middle of town. I wanted to put jigglypuff into storage before it hurts anyone else. I make it to the middle of the town where I am stopped and my character won't move.

Jigglypuff appears in front of me and text appears saying 'Jiggly puff used perish song.'

"No!" I screamed at the game kind of glad that no one would come check on me anyways unless it sounded like an emergency.

The screen goes black and white text appears on the screen.

'Kao doesn't hear anything.'

I knew what this meant. "No…" I gasped in horror under my breath.

When the black screen with the white text vanished I saw the entire town was laying there dead all except me with jigglypuff nowhere to be seen in which I assumed it went back to its pokeball.

I felt my heart pick up speed. I rushed my character into the pokemon centre but everyone there is also dead just lying there like they had fallen over. I go to Nurse Joy wondering if they were just playing around or something. I pressed the a button and the text appears.

'Nurse Joy is dead.'

My breathing skips a few breaths and I bring my character over to PC box and I turn it on. I quickly go to my storage boxes and I try to deposit jigglypuff.

'Jigglypuff refuses to leave.'

I try again.

'Jigglypuff doesn't want to leave.'

I growl and exit out of the Pc box so then I try to release it from my party.

Jigglypuff appears on the screen out of its poekball and my character points to the doorway as if to say to leave. Jigglypuff instead moves closer to me.

'Jigglypuff stays with Kao refusing to leave. It has been waiting for Kao and it refuses to ever leave now it is with Kao.'

I start to shake as I realize that I cannot get rid of it. I watch as everything goes back to normal well other than the dead bodies. I go into my items looking for anything I can teach it to try to get rid of perish song. I am too early in the game to have really anything so I exit out and run out of the town into the next path.

I stop getting a strange message just outside of the town.

'Jigglypuff gave Kao all the items the town's people were holding.'

I go to my bag and find a bunch of items so then I look to my TM's. I have TM's so I quickly try to teach them to jigglypuff but it won't learn any of them.

When I run out of moves to try to teach it is when the text appears.

'Jigglypuff only needs to know perish song. It looks to Kao with sad eyes.'

"Learn a new damn move! You don't need perish song." I growl to it.

The next text is just three dots indicating a pause… then…

'Jigglypuff looks pleadingly at Kao and begs Kao to not make it learn any new moves.'

I shake my head. "Learn a goddamn move." I tell it.

Another pause then…

'Jigglypuff looks angered and refuses to learn any new moves.'

Jigglypuff appears in front of my character and pulls out it's microphone.

"No." I say regretting I tried to force it into something it didn't want. "I'm sorry. You really do only need perish song. I won't force you to learn new moves." I say fearing for my characters life.

Jigglypuff puts its microphone away.

'Jigglypuff knew it could count on Kao. That's why jigglypuff choose Kao.'

Then jigglypuff just goes back into its pokeball.

I just won't let it battle…. It'll stop then… right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

I run into a wild pokemon not that I cared what it was at the moment and I send out piplup. I press the battle button but text appears on the screen where it normally does.

'Let jigglypuff fight.'

"No." I say. "It can stay with me but it's not battling." I tell the game.

'Jigglypuff wants to battle!'

That is the next text that appears as I try to battle with piplup.

"Please. Let piplup battle instead." I tell the game.

Suddenly piplup is switched out and jigglypuff is standing there.

'Jigglypuff pushes piplup back and piplup runs back to its pokeball too scared to fight.'

I look down and I try to run but it won't let me. I look back up to the screen and try running again.

'There's nowhere to run.'

I take in a quick harsh deep breath knowing I had to do this. I had to kill the pokemon on this path just like on the other path and the town.

'Jigglypuff is happy that Kao seems to be understanding what must be done.'

That is the text I read.

"Damn you." I curse and I use perish song.

The same thing happened and I rush past the corpses heading straight for the next town but I stop before I enter it.

I know that this town will be killed as well if I go into it so I don't want to go… I don't want to kill these poor people. I turn my character around and try to go back the way I had come but my character won't go back into the path where pokemon bodies lay.

'Kao doesn't want to go back and be reminded of the deaths.'

That is what the text told me and every time I tried I got the same results.

So finally giving up after about five tries I turn and head into the town fearing the worst and preparing for it.

An idea strikes me.

I could go around the middle of town and skip the center of town by staying to one side! I felt like a genius and I planned to do just that. I walked towards someone by the entrance to the town and go to talk to him wanting to have some form of contact other than that murderous jigglypuff. I press the a button to talk to him and I find the unexpected.

'Kao feels too guilty to talk to anyone.'

I can't talk to him but I try again.

'Kao doesn't want to talk to anyone.'

I blink and I see jigglypuff pop out only to seem to tug on my character that is now facing the direction to the middle of town.

Jigglypuff seems to be trying to say that it wants me to hurry. It's almost like a little kid that's over excited. It disappears going back into its pokeball.

I sigh and I head through the town staying to one side but as soon I reach the area that is directly in line with the center of the town the same thing happens as it did in the town before. I try to not look at any of the corpses as I make my character leave the town as fast as I can. I make it out and I keep my character hanging around the area outside the town not wanting to go on into the tall grass to find wild pokemon. I look to the power button and reach for it. I don't want to play this game anymore. I push the button and my eye's flicker to the screen to watch in satisfaction as the damned game dies.

It doesn't though…. It stays on and a text in red that looks like blood appears on the screen.

'Jigglypuff want's its revenge! Kao must help it seek revenge!'

The text vanishes and I try to shut the game off again only to get a text in blood again.

'Jigglypuff trusts Kao to help it seek revenge! Don't let it down.'

I shiver as a chill passes over my body in a rush. I cannot back out of this… or can I? I try to close my D.S. but as soon as it gets to an inch before where the screen turns black that's when I get the worse sound ever.

A scream loud and terrifying.

I freeze not able to move to finish closing my D.S. as the scream echoes all around my room. I scrunch my eyes tight and I throw my D.S. back open to make it stop which it does. I wonder why no one came rushing into my room to find out what happened… it's almost as if no one heard that scream…. As if I am no longer part of their world so they can't hear me at all….. I swallow harshly and look to the screen.

There stands my character covered in blood like a murderer with Jigglypuff standing in front of my character with two dead bodies torn to pieces, so much so I can't make them out, lying on the ground beside jigglypuff.

'Good choice.'

The text is written in blood on the ground between my character and jiggplypuff.

What had I done? Or well it's what had my character done or was it all jigglypuff?

I don't dwell on it long as Jigglypuff seems to gesture for me to follow it so I make my character follow it and we stop just before the tall grass standing side by side.

'Let's do this. Let's get revenge together.'

The text where it normally should be says.

Then jigglypuff doesn't go back into its pokeball.

I click on my trainer card and I find the gym badges that I would have had to earn up to this point. I also find that the picture of my character is my character covered in blood like a murderer and my character is staring at me with an emotionless mask like my character no longer holds emotion.

Jigglypuff stands next to my character still looking the same as when I first found it.

My character and jigglypuff look like a couple of murderers with my character in blood while looking emotionless and jigglypuff being jigglypuff.

I turn to exit out of my trainer card and I notice something.

There written on my trainer card in blood over top of the information on my character is some words. 'A team out for revenge.'

I stare at it for a few moments then I quickly close out of my trainer card and both me and jigglypuff advance to the tall grass.

We run into a wild pokemon that I don't care to know what it is since it will just end up dead anyways.

Jigglypuff appears as the pokemon though my character appeared first only to point with the text saying 'Go jigglypuff.' Then my character moves out of the way as jigglypuff steps forward.

I know what I must do. I have to do it. I don't have a choice.

'Jigglypuff used perish song.'

I know what will happen after but I push away my emotions and I continue on like normal as I make my character head towards the next town. I continue this process and nothing new happens other than the change that comes with new path cave and town that we, me and jigglypuff, go through repeating the process of killing everyone.

Slowly as we continue on our way towards the pokemon league I am starting to feel my lips twitch towards an upward smirk like I am starting to enjoy myself.

I quickly push it away in fear and my breath picks up speed as I stand outside of the entrance to victory road. I had to teach piplup all the HM moves in which it happily learned so we could continue. I shakily tap my trainer card and as it pops up I see the same thing I did last time I popped it up…. Only this time my character is staring to smile like an insane person enjoying themselves as they kill every single one of the lives of those innocent and not innocent. I glance to jigglypuff who looks the same as ever but is leaning towards my character as if it now enjoys how my character is. I get out of my trainer card and I enter victory road….. I just do everything that I have to killing them all and though I never really paid much attention before I notice something.

Every trainer who has pokemon always have their pokemon's bodies scattered around them like the pokemon had been trying to protect their masters.

I smile softly at how even though this game is so dark it still has some hints of warmth in it. I may have to kill everyone including giratina but at least I can still find some warmth within this game.

'No time for admiring our work. We must continue on our way.'

I read that in the text box and I nod. "Yes. I need to finish this as soon as possible." I whisper to myself and my character with jigglypuff go on our way to continue to claim our victims deaths.

We have killed our last victim… or so I thought…..

'We are almost there. Almost at our goal.'

That's what the text in the text box reads and then my screen goes black for a second and piplup appears out of its pokeball standing there facing us.

The screen goes black once more then I see jigglypuff standing in front of piplup with one step between them while my character just stands there watching it all happen.

"It'll be over soon piplup. I'm sorry but it will be all over soon." I whisper to the game. "You will be free and be able to make lots of new friends without having to be afraid again." I try to assure the digital pokemon on my game.

The screen blinks black again and now jigglypuff is standing right in front of piplup.

Piplup looks up to me as if it can see me through the game… it looks sad and guilty.

"You'll be free. Don't worry it'll all be over soon." I tell it.

Piplup seems to smile then the screen goes black and white text appears over it.

'Jigglypuff used perish song…. Kao didn't hear anything….'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

I knew what had happened and I look away as the image on the screen comes back. I couldn't look to piplup's body. I had loved piplup because it stayed with me through this dark time all the way to the end and now… now it is gone just like that….. like how easily a candle can be blown out was how easily piplup disappeared before my eyes. I force my eyes to the screen wanting to know what was going to happen.

Text appears on the screen appearing to be normal almost like the credits that appear in the center of the screen in an image before fading away.

'Almost….'

The text fades to another word.

'There…..'

Then the screen goes black and when the image comes back I find my character with jigglypuff is standing just outside of my character's hometown.

I knew what this meant and I brought my thumb to the arrows on my D.S. so my character walks into the town with jigglypuff at her side.

Everyone in the town comes out and stands there in a half circle, more or less, in front of my character and jigglypuff who are standing so that if both shifted over enough to one side then they would run into the first building in the town.

'Kao?'

The text reads as my character's mother steps forward.

'Kao? What is wrong? What's going on? What happened?'

I know it's my character's mom speaking the words in the text box but I can only read and watch the scene play out.

It changes to animation and I watch as jigglpyuff steps forward while my character looking emotionless watches the pokemon.

The animation moves to my characters mouth and chin as well as part of her nose as her lips curl upward into an evil smirk that makes her look so insane.

The animation pans over the well animated town's people who are looking terrified at my character and jigglypuff.

It goes back to jigglypuff and my character as I watch jigglypuff pull out the microphone it uses brining the object towards its lips as the animation changes to a zoomed up look on jigglypuff's lips to watch it happen.

The screen goes black as jigglypuff opens its mouth.

Red words written as normal text appear on the screen as if being typed out a little slowly.

'It is time to die….. Mother…. Everyone…. It'll all be over soon…. Everything will be….. soon our goal will be reached… so close….'

I don't need to watch the animation that probably should be with the text but isn't to know that it is my character talking. I find myself not really caring anymore as I know that soon this nightmare will be over….

'Jigglypuff used perish song…. Kao didn't hear anything….'

The text fades and a new text appears by coming from the distance until it is so close that the screen seems to go through the circle in the letter p making the image come back like it would in normal game play…. Except for all the bodies of those in the town where they were standing before they died collapsing to lay there on the ground as non-moving corpses.

"Are you satisfied now?" I ask the game not letting emotion leak into my voice.

Text appears in the text box. 'Almost.' Is what it says.

Jigglypuff turns to my character standing one step away like it did for piplup.

'Almost…. Close….' Is what the text in the text box reads.

'Almost….. almost….. almost…..' The text repeats and repeats as jigglypuff seems to slowly walk towards my character.

I feel a switch flip inside of me.

Jigglypuff is going to kill the trainer that took it around to kill everyone!

The trainer that seemed to enjoy the killing jigglypuff did as the two went around together as killing buddies.

"No…" I gasp. "Why are you going to kill your friend?"

'They all need to die.' The text in the text box reads.

Jigglypuff makes it to stand in front of my character.

'Jigglypuff used perish song.'

I couldn't hear anything but suddenly my character collapses dead obviously. I thought that maybe now I have ended the game… until it looks to me… that damn jigglypuff looks at me as if it can see me outside of the game.

The screen goes black and jigglypuff appears there almost like in a horror dream staring at me with red eyes and a single trail of blood that looks like a tear rolling down its face as my screen is also staticy.

Blood appears as if being written but I can only read out of the corner of my eyes as I find I cannot break eye contact with the jigglypuff.

'Now for you.'

That is what it reads.

I begin panicking inside and I fumble for the power button despearet.

It doesn't work no matter how hard I press it the damn D.S. will not shut off! I blink and freeze in my button pressing as the screen becomes just the black, grey and white static only for it to appear back at the main menu.

Standing there still staring at me from by the title is jigglypuff.

Hesitantly I check on what happened to my profile going to the screen where I see my profile is crossed out like the one that was on before I started my new game.

I am about to turn my D.S. off thinking the horrors are over but before my pointer finger can reach the button I am stopped when the image of the jigglypuff staring at me with the static appears again.

I scream out in shock and fear as I didn't expect that at all.

The screen fades to black as my D.S. turns off.

I take a few moments to breath before I turn on my D.S. to make sure that everything is fine. I see the regular start up and then as I come to where all my apps are also where I can go to things like settings or to the game placed in the game cartridge I spot something I was hoping to get rid of once and for all.

That damned jigglypuff jumps across my top screen then hops down once reaching the opposite side then the side it entered on. It vanishes as it seems to jump down into nothing.

I go to check on my mii's but what I find makes me drop my D.S. pen.

There is jigglypuff standing in the middle of a bunch of corpses that were once my mii's but were killed by jigglypuff's perish song no doubt.

"No! Damn you!" I snarl at it.

It only smirks and hops to the next section of miis that I have.

I could almost hear the screams of my poor miis so I quickly exit out of there knowing that every single one is dead.

Jigglypuff is standing there on the screen on the bottom left corner of my bottom screen….. just standing there swaying softly side to side as it watches me.

I pick up my D.S. pen and I tap on jigglypuff only for it to bit something causing my screen to red for a second like when you get wounded in a first person shooting game or one of those hunting games.

The thing that seemed to be right under where my D.S. pen touches is just something that is dripping blood that has the drops of blood falling off screen to somewhere I can't see on the electronically made screen.

I gulp and glance to jiglypuff.

It's just sitting there watching me with a grin on its face.

I turn off my D.S. with my D.S. obeying me this time then I close it putting the pen away in its proper place. I take the game out of my D.S. but it won't budge. "Get out of m D.S!" I snap.

The game pops out on its own enough so I can take it fully out of my D.S. but I swear I saw some black wisps like in an anime or an animated T.V. show when the dark arms seem to reach out almost like tentacles, slide off of the game going into the darkness of the now empty slot where my D.S. games go so I can play them.

I ignore it and I throw my D.S. onto my bed knowing it will be safe to land there. I glare at the game in the palm of my hand. "Damn you!" I growl. "I wish I had never picked you up in the first place." I throw it as hard as I can against the wall then I go over to it stomping on it trying to break it but it only makes my heel hurt. I go back to my bed sitting down panting softly then I raise my head to look at my mirror. I see my reflection then behind me I see something that I am pretty sure is my character as a ghost still looking the same as when she died but ghost like. I spin around my heart racing but there is nothing there except for that one area being cold like ice cold though it lasts only for a few seconds. I turn away back to the mirror hesitantly this time. I spot jigglypuff standing there almost as if on my lap but standing close enough to the mirror so it looks like I am sitting behind it. I scream and look down to any place the jigglypuff could be located finding nothing except for a doll that is like those anime stuffies I buy at collectors stores that way I have a stuffie of my favorite character but this one is one of my character from the game looking exactly how she did before she died. I knock the stuffie away with my breathing so quick I left almost gasping for breath.

"End of the line. Be prepaired to die." A cold murderous voice rings through both my ears at once only to echo as if it's all around me.

I am frozen I can't do a thing but a lone thought crosses my mind.

'I need to tell someone!'

I am at my laptop in an instant and typing as my heart pounds hoping and praying I can finish this before that thing gets me.

That is how I ended up here and now these are my final words which will be my goodbye to the world as I am sure I will not have much time left on Earth.

If you believe me or not that is up to you but this is my story of what happened no word of a lie.

Please if someone finds this and finds the game that killed me then please destroy it, think of it as like my dying wish.

Just please destroy that damned game before it hurts anyone else.

There is static starting to appear on the screen…. I think I am going to lose control of my laptop very soon.

I am saving this to keep it from being lost. I can't let anything happen to it.

The static is getting worse and the screen is starting to flash the image of jigglypuff when I completed the game killing my own character.

I say my farewells and wish you good luck in life….. I am losing control of the keyboard so I can't type too much more…..

That damn jigglypuff is going to kill me.

Its coming for me and I can see it's red eyes glowing and glaring at me with hatred and lust for my death.

I am losing control of my heartbeat….. Please….. save me….. save me from this horror…..

Jigglypuff is going to kill me!

…

Jigglypuff used perish song….


End file.
